vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur Morgan
Summary Arthur Morgan is a central character and the main protagonist of Red Dead Redemption II. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, higher with firearms, melee weapons and singular explosives. At least 9-A with dynamite rolls Name: Arthur Morgan (Real name), Pretty Boy, Black Lung, Arthur Callahan, Tacitus Kilgore (Cover name) Origin: Red Dead Redemption II Gender: Male Age: 36 during the events of Red Dead Redemption II and at the time of his death Classification: Human, Cowboy, Bounty Hunter, former member of the Van der Linde Gang Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses and Information Analysis (via Eagle Eye, can pinpoint objects, locations of interest and uncover trails gone cold. Can tell if something is wrong or if something dangerous is about to happen well before it actually takes place by analyzing his surroundings, allowing him to prepare accordingly), Preparation, Regeneration (Mid-Low, can heal from vicious gunshot wounds without medical aid as long as he keeps himself in his prime, at least, until he contracts tuberculosis), Enhanced Reflexes, Weapon Mastery, Expert hand-to-hand combatant, Explosion Manipulation (With dynamite and explosive rounds), Fire Manipulation (With fire-based ammo, arrow and molotovs), Statistics Amplification via several vials (Can enhance his health, durability, strength, speed and Dead-Eye bar for a temporary amount of time) and outfits (Can modify his outfits to suit his various needs), Speed Amplification and Perception Manipulation (Via Dead Eye, he can momentarily view enemies in slow motion while becoming faster himself. While in this state, he can pinpoint and lock onto vitals for precision hits), Extreme Pain Tolerance, Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Can survive being burned for extended periods of time with no trouble) and Cold Temperatures (Can swim in ice-cold waters for extended periods of time without any side-effects) and Poisons (Capable of taking multiple bites from poisonous rattlesnakes and ingesting animals with toxic flesh for extended periods of time and can still fight at full power), Stealth Mastery (Has sneaked into and out of heavily guarded areas multiple times), Minor Animal Manipulation (Can easily tame wild horses and even zebras) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Can easily fend off large animals like cattle, wolves, cougars and grizzly bears with his bare hands. It should be noted that animals such as the grizzly bear appears to be twice as big and stronger in the game than portrayed in real life. On par with John Marston, although Dutch van der Linde considers Arthur to be the better outlaw, and most of the camp have stated Arthur has better skill in fighting. Capable of trading blows with those who can harm him. Can effortlessly crush necks with pure grip strength alone. Can send people flying with his strikes. Can easily kill peak-level human beings in one punch or kick. Can harm horses with his punches. Even when suffering from tuberculosis he was still capable of putting up a good fight against Micah Bell and defeating him, as seen in the true ending), higher with firearms (His firearms can easily penetrate thick steel doors and blow up human heads and limbs with ridiculous ease. His weapons are also capable of killing big game like lions), melee weapons and singular explosives (Has no problems blowing open thick steel doors designed for high-caliber bullets that can pulverize human heads. Can easily blow up several big horse carriages and leave entire trams in ruins with a single dynamite stick). At least Small Building level with dynamite rolls (Can blow up entire bridges and trains) Speed: Superhuman (Capable of outrunning various wild animals. On par with Marston), Subsonic with Eagle Eye Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can easily push back a grizzly bear with his bare hands and casually toss aside wolves without even trying. Can also easily overpower massive cattle in a tug-of-war. Can crush necks with grip strength alone. Can easily break free from an alligator's bite. Can cleanly pull off pelts from rabbits upon a single try) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Can easily brush off high falls and high-speed collisions into trees and walls with horses. Can withstand being viciously mauled by grizzlies, alligators and brush off full-powered charges from cattle. Capable of often surviving a head-on train collision, but barely. Was shot right in the chest with a shotgun, but survived. Early in the game, he took a full-powered blow to the head from a chair and was still completely fine. Can withstand a single dynamite stick at point-blank range before dying. Can easily withstand multiple high-caliber rounds from guns to the head that can easily blow up human heads and body parts with a single shot before dying) Stamina: Very High (Can keep fighting for hours at an end without stopping. Can still keep fighting even when viciously wounded. Can also swim in ice-cold water for extended periods of time. Even when suffering from tuberculosis and being at near-death because of it, he was still capable of going on hours and hours in a gunfight, dying only when he was caught off-guard) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with melee weapons. Several meters with lasso and by throwing weapons. Tens to hundreds of meters with firearms, higher with high-velocity rounds Standard Equipment: Revolver, bow, knife, mask, Shotgun, rifles, dynamite sticks, several ammo types, rope, machetes, tomahawks and many more Intelligence: As a veteran of Dutch’s gang, Arthur is proficient in combat and wilderness survival. From antiquities such as the Volcanic Pistol, to modern automatic Mauser pistols, his competency with a variety of weapons and fighting styles makes Arthur an invaluable asset for the gang and a dangerous opponent for its enemies. Though he claims that he never got the hang of shooting a bow during a conversation with Charles Smith, he nonetheless picks up the skill quite quickly. His time riding with the gang has taught him how to live on the fringes of society. Arthur is able to track, hunt and skin animals with the skill of a seasoned outdoorsman. The majority of the gang, especially Dutch, believe that Arthur is the greatest outlaw they have and that he is "the better shot". Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses. Dead Eye only lasts for a maximum of 20 seconds at a time. Can often have a knack for getting on people's nerves quite quickly, however further into the game he is far kinder and more calm. Later contracts tuberculosis, which ultimately claims his life. Others Notable Victories: Jonah Hex (DC Comics) Jonah's Profile Composite Human (Real Life) Composite Human's profile Edward Cullen (Twilight (verse)) Edward's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Criminals Category:Thieves Category:Cowboys Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Hunters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Male Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Characters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Regeneration Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Animal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Information Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Tomahawk Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Perception Users Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Bow Users Category:Cloth Users